Neo Galaxy Crash Combat
Neo Galaxy Crash Combat (ネオギャラクシークラッシュコンバット) is a crossover fighting game developed by Capcom and Netherrealm Studios and based off of Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, Youth Beyond, and Avatar Fighters: Battle Royale. Storyline TBA Gameplay Similar to Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat, but with the option to make tag-team fights. Characters Stages *1241 Allgood Rd. *Watchmen Hovercraft *Hectare City *Bikini Bottom, Conch Dr. *Malvern, UK *Litex City *Watershine City *Chaos Shrine *Las Vegas *Stardust Speedway, Bad Future *Gregg's Place *Sacrificed Wonderland *WGAF House *Downtown City *Creepypasta High School *Vale of Tears *Mado's Balcony *New York City *First Layer of Hell *Psychosis Cornfield *Seaside Hill *Time Station *MCP's Realm *Library Balcony *The Pit *Alfred's Laboratory *Tokyo, JP *Queen's Harbor *Darkvale City *Candy Crush Saga *Bubble Witch Saga *Sanrio Puroland *Crisis City *Ranma's Boardwalk *Happy Tree Town *Cherry Field *Kamina City *Tempest 2000 *Dragon Valley *Realm of True Shadows (Final Boss Stage) Soundtrack *Main Menu: Kaleb - MegaMan *Character/Stage Select Screen: True Love OST - Day to Day Life *1241 Allgood Rd: We Are Scientists - After Hours *Watchmen Hovercraft: Nena - 99 Luftballons *Hectare City: MegaMan X5 - X vs. Zero *Conch Drive: SpongeBob SquarePants BFBB - Jellyfish Fields *Malvern, UK: Emma Bunton - I Wasn't Looking (When I Found Love) *Litex City: The Blue Hearts - I Want A Kiss (ザ・ブルーハーツ) *Watershine City: Bioshock Infinite - God Only Knows *Chaos Shrine: Final Fantasy I - Chaos Shrine - Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy *Las Vegas: Castle Cat 3: Vegas Connection, The - Las Vegas *Stardust Speedway, Bad Future: Sonic CD - Stardust Speedway, Bad Future (US), Remake *Gregg's Place: PDF Format - Report on Planet's Drinking Water/Report on the Water *Sacrificed Wonderland: *Downtown City: Linkin' Park - Burn it Down (Instrumental) *Creepypasta High School: *Vale of Tears: American McGee's Alice - Village of the Doomed *Mado's Balcony: Yume Nikki Gensou - For the Truth *New York City: *First Layer of Hell: *Psychosis Cornfield: Paul "minimusicman" Wilkie - Crazy La Paint *Seaside Hill: Sonic Heroes - Seaside Hill Zone *Time Station: Ape Escape - Time Station *MCP's Realm: *Library Balcony: Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events - The Letter that Never Came *The Pit: Mortal Kombat 9 - The Pit *Alfred's Laboratory: Mad Father/Ib - Old Doll *Tokyo, JP: Sonic Adventure 2 - City Escape + Policeman - Gal-O Sengen *Queen's Harbor: Street Fighter X Tekken - Lili's Theme (All For Father) *Darkvale City: Sonata Arctica - The Power of One *Candy Crush Saga: Candy Crush Saga - Score Level *Bubble Witch Saga: Bubble Witch Saga - Theme Song *Sanrio Puroland: Aqua - Barbie Girl *Crisis City: Sonic 06 - Crisis City *Ranma's Boardwalk: Ranma 1/2 Hard Battle - Ranma's Boardwalk *Happy Tree Town: *Cherry Field: Katamari Damacy - Cherry Tree Times *Kamina City: *Tempest 2000: Watchmen - Pruit Igoe and Prophecies *Dragon Valley: *Realm of True Shadows: Marco Borsato - Ik Leef Niet Meer Voor Jou *Credits: Character Movelists Sandvich33 (サンドヴィッチ33) RobertoftheNerds (オタクのロバート) Steven Star (スティーブン·スター) SpongeBob SquarePants (スポンジボブ スクエアパンツ) Lydia Prower (リディアプラウアー) Ms. Sinister (さん不吉) NeoLordKefka (ネオ主ケフカ) Castle Cat (城猫) Ultima Sonic (ウルティマソニック) Old Gregg (古いグレッグ) Agito90 (アギト90) Jeff the Killer (ジェフ·キラー) Alice Liddell (アリス·リデル) Madotsuki (マドの月) Alex Goot (アレックスGOOT) Masked Pope (マスクされた教皇) Markiplier (マークIはプライヤー) Jack the Hedgehog (ジャック·ザ·ヘッジホッグ) Jimmy Flame (ジミー·フレイム) Creeps McPasta (ゾッMcpasta) Klaus Baudelaire (クラウス·ボードレール) Sub-Zero (氷点下) Aya Drevis (彩Drevis) Gal-O Sengen (ガロ浅間) Emilie De Rochefort (エミリー·デ·ロシュフォール) Bubbyaustin (女性の胸オースティン) Martha Christine Barber (マーサクリスティン理容室) Maggie Barber (マギー理容室) Hello Kitty (ハローキティ) Chaotic the Hedgehog (混沌としたヘッジホッグ) Ranma Saotome (らんま早乙女) Flippy (裾がゆったり広がった) Cherry Pau (チェリーポー) Kamina Rider (カミナライダー) Polybius (ポリビウス) Sash Lilac (サッシライラック) Awards TBA Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover games Category:Crossover series Category:3DS Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Arcade Games